


Ode to Tony Stark

by dotemylove



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Embarrassingly Bad Poetry, Poetry, This Is The First Poem I've Ever Written Be Gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotemylove/pseuds/dotemylove
Summary: I had to write a poem for school (hence all the weird out of place words, they were vocab I had to include) and thought I might as well post it on here, as if my self confidence isn't low enough already.





	Ode to Tony Stark

Acting like a man made of iron is all you’ve ever known  
Your father said always stand tall and proud, like you’re made of stone  
But all you wish to do is lie down and weep  
To cry and cry and cry yourself to sleep

But even in slumber you cannot rest  
Your nightmares too malicious and sickening to digest  
Nothing like seeing your loved one’s dead to force you to wake  
Clutching at your heart, pain in every breath you take

You’ve made mistakes, of course you have  
Everyone has things they regret in their past  
No matter how hard you endeavor to fix what you’ve done  
They impute you...forgiveness, they give you none

What people refuse to see, despite it being right in their face  
Is that you always admit your faults, no matter the case  
Regardless of their aversion to you, you fight for them  
You risk your life for people who aren’t grateful, time and time again

With great intrepidity, you never back down  
Refusing to stop swimming, refusing to drown  
You fight and defend and avenge until you’re spent  
Hoping it’ll make up for your actions people so resent

Remove those morose feelings that are pungent in your heart  
Relax, breathe, and lose all wishes for a fresh start  
You don’t need one, you have more than made up for your past,  
Take time to heal and grow, be happy at last

One day they will consecrate what you’ve done  
The people you’ve saved, the battles you’ve fought, the wars you’ve won  
You may not believe this, but there’s something you should know  
You’re a good man Tony Stark, you’re a hero


End file.
